degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Zoë Friendship/@comment-4441793-20150808072208
Regardless of where I currently stand, I never said the GIFs/Lyrics would stop :P I Don't Want To Do Anything Else Matlingsworth/Novas (Double Duets) Miles singing to Maya Every night and day, I dream of another way to tell you something good.... '' '' I don't think that I'm understood.... '' '' You walk away and I frown, with my head hung far down.... '' '' Won't you tell me what is wrong? '' '' Do you just wanna be loved all night long, baby? '' '' If loving you was all that I had to do. I don't wanna do anything else. If loving you was all that I had to do. I don't wanna do anything else. Zoe singing to Zig You told me a thousand times, that you would be mine, all mine.... '' '' I do everything for you but in your smile I still can't find..... '' '' And now you tell this, this is something that I can't miss.... '' '' And all you wanna do is to love me for me....and I'll love you for you... '' '' If loving you is all that I had to do. I don't wanna do anything else. If loving you is all that I had to do. I don't wanna do anything else. Zig and Zoe singing to each other ZIG: Now that I know I'm gonna make love to you, so lady, open up your heart and let me in where I belong.... '' '' ZOE: If loving you is all that I had to do....then it won't be wrong, baby..... '' '' ZIG and ZOE: CAUSE WE BELONG TOGETHER, BABY!!! Miles and Maya singing to each other. (This is where the song gets EXTRA emotional) MILES and MAYA: TOGETHER....WE WILL BE AS ONE....just me and you...you, you, you....you... '' '' MILES: Will you love me? MAYA: I will love you. '' '' MILES: Will you please me? MAYA: I will please you. '' '' MILES: Girl, don't leave me. MAYA: I won't leave you. '' '' MILES: Just make it easy. MAYA: I'll make it easy. MILES: WILL YOU LOVE ME??? MAYA: I WILL LOVE YOU! '' '' MILES: WILL YOU PLEASE ME??? MAYA: I WILL PLEASE YOU.....and I won't leave you.... MILES: JUST MAKE IT EASY!!! MAYA'': (Hits a super emotional high-note) ''OOOOHHH-WHOOAAA-OOOHHH!!! If loving you was all that I had to do, I don't wanna do anything else. (They can take my possesions! But they can never take your love away from me!) If loving you was all that I had to do, I don't wanna do anything else. Both Couples Together Singing Their Fucking Hearts Out Like They MEAN that shit!! Just imagine the LOVE and PAIN in their voices as you read these lyrics, okay? ZIG: Oh, oh, baby, baby, baby, BAE-BAE! ZOE: Oh, see now listen, with every breath I breathe! Mmm, and every BEAT of my heart, I know that no one....I KNOW THAT NO ONE...CAN TEAR US APART! MAYA: Cause I love you, baby... MILES: I love you too... '' '' ZOE: And I need you....baby. ZIG: I need you too. '' '' If loving you was all that I had to do. I don't wanna do anything else. (Stick with me, for more than just a day) And you know....you know, if loving you was all that I had to do. (I love you). I don't wanna do anything else. '' '' Oh, you make me feel so good, baby... '' ''